


Boys, Boys, Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Boys Boys Boys (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw your prompt and I couldn't resist writing a tiny piece for Madness since I enjoy that song and I really love your reading of it. I named one of the characters Stefani, but feel free to assume she's not Lady Gaga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boys, Boys, Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/gifts).



> I saw your prompt and I couldn't resist writing a tiny piece for Madness since I enjoy that song and I really love your reading of it. I named one of the characters Stefani, but feel free to assume she's not Lady Gaga.

Stefani feels Colleen crawl into bed at half past something, when the noise from the street outside has started to bleed from shouting and heavy beats into dump trucks and early-morning bustle. She cracks her eyes open just enough to get a glimpse of Colleen, eyelids still caked in glitter, lipstick feathered, stripped down to a camisole and boyshorts sliding under the covers and into the concave space created by the curve of Stef’s body. Stefani instinctively rolls towards her friend, nestling a nose in her hair and breathing in deep. She smells smoke and sweat and the Aquanet she’d helped layer on when they were getting ready, 8 hours and some men ago.

“Good time?” she whispers into her friend’s hair.

“Do I ever have anything else?” Colleen’s voice is quiet but rasped, proof of the time she’s had. “The second one’s dick was curved.”

Stef laughs a little, hot breath exhaling into Colleen’s hair. “You love that,” she answers. She shifts again, circling an arm around her friend’s waist, warm hand nudging under the shirt and pulling her close.

“I love that,” Colleen murmurs, smiling into the dark. She settles her body backwards into Stefani so that their bodies finally align perfectly. They fall asleep that way as the sun starts to rise.


End file.
